Unplanned Conversation
by puellascribit5
Summary: After getting taken by Adler, Peter and Alex have a chance to talk about a certain consultant. Spoilers for Under the Radar.


**(A/N):** Hello there! So here's a little preface about the one-shot. You remember in Under the Radar (if you haven't watched it yet, you probably shouldn't read this) when Peter and Neal had to drink that drugged ice tea? Do you also remember when Neal woke up, Peter was already up and about? Well, I thought that if Alex and Peter were in the same room, they wouldn't just be staring at the walls. This is my take on what might have happened. I don't own anything and any mistakes you find are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Caffrey? Neal? Neal, come on, wake up."<p>

Peter heard a concerned female voice from his side. He opened his eyes sluggishly then shut them due to the bright light. Deciding to cowboy up, Peter shifted a bit and unwillingly opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw plain white walls with a couple large windows and a locked door at the end of the room.

"Hey, you alright?" the voice asked him directly.

He moved a bit more to his left and saw none other than Alex, sitting next to Neal, who was still out of it.

"Yeah, I think I'll live." Peter rubbed his eyes and started to slowly stand up, grabbing the wall for support.

"You need help?" Alex got up from the floor and went over to assist Peter.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She took a seat on the unmade bed in the corner. "So what exactly happened? Adler's men brought you two in here about 5 minutes ago."

"We were looking for you." Peter stated and could have sworn he saw a hint of guilt in Alex's eyes.

Alex turned to face Neal who hadn't moved an inch and sighed. "Always trying to play hero, huh?"

"You could say that again." Peter smiled and continued his story. "We heard around that you were last seen headed over to the Conservatory Garden, so we pulled up some cameras to confirm."

"Yeah, I was supposed to be meeting a—", she paused, considering her word choices, "client."

"We'll call that a grey area. Anyways, I went with Neal to check around. We split up and—"

Alex interrupted, "You split up? Isn't that the best way to get kidnapped?"

"How were we supposed to know Adler and his goons were waiting for us?" Peter countered.

"Because he knows Neal." she said matter-of-factly. "And Neal isn't one to stand around doing nothing. That's one of the reasons you'd be glad to have him as a friend."

Peter nodded his agreement. He likes to think that his relationship with Neal has evolved since day one. Of course, there have been some minor (okay, major) slip ups along the way. But with a 93% conviction rate for the Bureau, he'd be stupid not to be proud of how far they've come. Truthfully, Peter enjoys working alongside Neal, though he'd never admit it out loud. One day, Peter figured, he just might have to let Neal know that before their 4 year partnership comes to a close. Peter hopes that Neal will stay on the straight and narrow after everything they've been through, but he isn't ready to put down any money on the subject just yet.

"Anyways," Peter continued. "Neal didn't come to our meeting spot so I walked to the back gates and my phone rang."

"Let me guess, Adler?"

"Yeah. He told me to holster my gun and get in the car, which Neal was already in. He tried to tell me not to come but I obviously didn't listen. We were given the ice tea, which I'm not a huge fan of from the start, and now we are here." Peter finished with a sigh.

Alex gave a laugh. "You're like Neal in more ways than one."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, you could have easily turned around and left to go get the rest of your FBI squad, but you _didn't_. Neal doesn't leave his friends behind and it seems like neither do you." She explained. "I can see why he likes you so much."

Peter was surprised Neal held him in such high esteem. He decided that when all this Adler business was done, he'd invite Neal over for dinner. Peter was positive Elizabeth wouldn't mind. She too has grown close to the con man. That fact alone made Peter desperately want to Neal stop taking chances with his parole; he doesn't want Neal giving up everything he's gained since working with him.

Their silence was interrupted when they heard Neal starting to come to. Alex slid down off the old bed and kneeled down to him.

Neal woke up to an extremely unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth from the drugged ice tea and scrunched his face as he slowly woke up. _But hey, it's better than getting shot._ he decided. Getting kidnapped by Adler wasn't part of his plan, and neither was allowing Peter to get involved. Even after he warned the agent not to get in, Peter still got into the car. _Peter's just as stubborn as me._ Neal thought. Though, right now, he just hoped they'd all get out of this mess alive. Neal finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust before he could clearly see the figure of the person who was in front of him.

"Alex? I was looking for you…" he slurred a bit.

Alex smiled and turned to face Peter who was then pacing around the room. "Should I?"

"I think it'll help." Peter nodded with a grin.

Neal didn't understand what they were talking about till he saw Alex swing back her arm and smack him in the side of the face. Neal thought back to the case a while back where she had to perform a similar task to convince some college students into stealing some Krugerrands. Surprisingly, the slap brought him back down to reality.

"Thank you." Neal rubbed the side of his face.

Peter walked over to Neal's other side and reached down to help his consultant off the floor. "Come on."

"So this was part of the plan right? You get caught and now the FBI comes to the rescue?" Alex questioned the two when Neal was finally back on his feet.

Neal and Peter both turned their heads to each other and realized that they really didn't know where to go from here. Peter spoke up and said, "You got the first part right."

"You have any idea where we are?" Neal asked.

"It's a warehouse, that's all I know. They drugged me too."

Before they could talk any more, the locked door opened up to reveal Adler entering with some muscle in tow.

"Glad you're awake." Adler smirked.

"Why are we here?" Neal asked bluntly. He was done playing Adler's little games.

"Better if I show you." Adler said as he strode over to a box and turned a key that uncovered the windows. Alex, Neal, and Peter walked over to look through the windows and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Oh my god. You found it."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **And the rest is history! Yeah, extremely short once again, it's my fault, I've been lazy! If it helps my cause any, I still have a longer story in mind that I just haven't had the time to write down just yet. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this really really really short one-shot. Thanks again!


End file.
